Der Riese
thumbDer Riese ist eine Karte vom Überlebenskampf in Call of Duty: World at War und Call of Duty: Black Ops Prestige Version. Die Karte besteht aus der namensgebenden Waffenfabrik "Der Riese" der Nationalsozialisten.Sie war die erste Karte die Teleporter und die Pack-a-Punch Maschine beinhaltete. Die Karte wurde mit dem Map Pack 3 von World at War für PC, Playsation 3 und Xbox 360 veröffentlicht und ist auch Teil des Rezurrection Packs für Black Ops. Die Map Man beginnt außerhalb der Fabrik genau vor der Pack-a-Punch Maschine die aber noch verschlossen ist. Es gibt 4 Barrikaden. Jeweils eine rechts und linkes neben der Maschine, eine an der rechten Seite des Raumes und eine am Ende einer Treppe. Man kann zwei Waffen kaufen: Gewehr 43 - 600 Punkte und Kar98k - 200 Punkte. Man kann nun rechts und links gehen. Geht man den linken Weg, kommt man nach der zweiten Tür an einem Teleporter vorbei. Diesen muss man aktivieren und am Teleporter am Anfang anschliessen. Dannach kommt man am Platz vor der Waffenfabrik an. Wenn man rechts geht kommt man nach der zweiten Tür wieder an einem Teleporter an, den man auch anschliessen muss. Beide Wege führen zu dem Platz. In der Waffenfabrik existiert auch ein weiterer Teleporter. Hat man alle drei angechlossen, öffnet sich die Tür zum Pack-a-Punch Automaten, am Anfang. Immer wenn man einen Teleporter angeschlossen hat, kriegt man ein Power up geschenkt. Diesen findet man gegenüber des Pack -a-Punch Automatens. Öffnet man den Strom am kleinen Platz, geht die Brücke oben, automatisch an und ist nun nutzbar. Verhalten der Zombies Die Zombies verhalten sich bis zur fünften Runde in der Regel ruhig. Jedoch nach der fünften Runde, werden sie aggressiver und schneller. Ab der 15. Runde bilden sie sogar Gruppen, aber kämpfen sich zum Ende hin meist immer allein zum Spieler durch. Nach der fünten Runde können auch Höllenhunde spawnen, bei dennen meist mehrere auf einmal auftauchen. Perk-a-Cola Getränke In der Riese giebt es folgende Perk-a-Cola Getränke: *Doppelfeuer Malzbier - 2000 Punkte *Wiederbelebung - 1500 Punkte *Juggernog - 2500 Punkte *Eselstritt - 4000 Punkte (Black Ops Version) *Tempo Cola - 3000 Punkte Black Ops III In Call of Duty: Black Ops III kehrt die Karte Der Riese (The Giant), in neuer Grafik und mit den Charakteren aus Origins zurück. Außerdem befinden sich auch hier Kaugummiautomaten, die schon in Shadows of Evil vorkommen und die man auch nutzen kann. Die Wandwaffen wurden durch die aus Black Ops III ersetzt und die Wunderwaffe DG-2 taucht auch wieder in der Mysteriösen Kiste auf. Trivia *Es gibt eine Kiste mit der Aufschrift „Help“, zu Deutsch „Hilfe“. *Der Riese ist die dritt Karte mit Nazi Zombies, aber die größte Zombiekarte aus World at War. *Obwohl es eine Waffenfabrik sein sollte, gibt es gar keine Anzeichen für Waffenherstellung in der Riese. *Mit einem kleinen Glitch kann man dafür sorgen dass alle Zombies nur auf ein Fenster zu rennen. Man geht dafür in den Raum, hinter dem Doppelfeuer-Malzbier, an das linke Fenster und sobald die nächste Runde startet spawnen alle Zombies auf der anderen Seite des Fensters in einem der Außenbereichsgebäude. *Außerdem spawnen auch alle Höllenhunde in dem Raum in dem man steht. Achtung: Auf keinen Fall die Tür zu dem Teleporter öffnen, sonst ist der Glitch hinfällig. *Am besten die Tür nur öffnen wenn man den Teleporter als letztes verlinken will und genügend Punkte für den Pack-a-Punch hat. Kategorie:Zombie Mode Kategorie:Call of Duty: World at War Kategorie:Zombie Maps Kategorie:Call of Duty: Black Ops